Opera, Anyone?
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Sequel to Love’s Sacrifice, Treize meets Quatre at the Opera and Duo turns into a protective older brother. 13x4, 1x6 implied. Now with new chapter!
1. Opera Anyone

This is the sequel to a 1x6 I wrote Love's Sacrifice and although this does include it this is more focussed on Treize and Quatre, I'm posting it here because some people asked for it, if it's not allowed please tell me and I'll take it down.

A/N Everyone who reviewed asked for a sequel so Treize could be happy and almost everyone who reviewed asked for a 13x4 pairing so that's what I wrote. Thanks for the reviews everyone – waves –

Summary: Sequel to Love's Sacrifice, Treize meets Quatre at the Opera and Duo turns into a protective older brother. 134, pre 13x4, 1x6 implied.

Rating: PG if that

Disclaimer: The sky is blue, the grass is green, some things aren't likely to change people, my none-owner status regarding Gundam Wing is one of them.

**Opera Anyone?**

Treize Khushrenada looked round the room again, this time he hadn't been able to convince anyone to come along with him and share his pain, normally Zechs would be here but Zechs was getting married soon, in a move that had shocked nobody he had proposed to his perfect-soldier lover and then looked as though he was having second thoughts about the whole thing as Relena Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin, Dorothy Catalonia and a certain braided American switched into wedding planner mode.

Almost being dragged into a conversation with another young woman who seemed determined to catch his eye, he was dragged back to the present. Normally he loved opera but this had been awful from the start. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of an angel arguing with an elderly woman about the style of the direction and he eased across slowly, maybe he could catch the beauty's name. 'Maybe I just have a thing for blondes,' he mused as his breath caught in his throat at the first proper sight of the young man he had been admiring and he found himself contributing to the conversation without even thinking about it.

"I feel I must agree with him madam, the style was unorthodox and frightfully debauch, this was definitely not up to the standard of some of his earlier work despite the fact that the newspapers are calling him a genius."

The woman sniffed in a lady-like manner and turned away, murmuring under her breath about aristocrats today having no appreciation for true art.

The blonde shook his head amusedly and instantly Treize realised his manners, "forgive me, my name is Count Treize Khushrenada." He smiled charmingly and dropped into a bow delicately placing a kiss on the outstretched hand.

The blonde lowered his head and lowered his eyes, "my name is Quatre, Lord Quatre Raberba Winner and it's a pleasure to meet you, though I'm mildly surprised you don't recognise me General Treize."

Treize winced slightly, "call me Treize I'm a general no more, I surrendered as a coward."

"No," the young heir shook his head convincedly, "you surrendered as a hero, and I regret very much that we were unable to meet during the war Treize, I feel we would have had a lot to talk about." Seeing the confusion on his companion's face he hastened to explain, "by the time you surrendered there was only me who you didn't have a picture or a description of wasn't there? The elusive 04, I bet you weren't expecting to discover my identity here though."

Treize froze, was it possible? How could the fragile beauty before him have been a gundam pilot? "Are you going to kill me now Treize?" the whispered question shocked him, as did the forcefulness with which he spoke the answer.

"Of course not! We're in a war no longer, I surrendered so there would be no more killing such as that."

"No," the blonde corrected, "you surrendered for love and no, Heero didn't tell me, you'd have to have been blind to miss it, well," he rubbed his heart, "that's what it felt like to me anyway."

"I did love Milliardo," Treize's reply was awkward, "But he's found his other half and I'm not it, I had no choice but to let go or to suffer a long and lonely life apart from him, I could never have remained true friends with him once he knew, it would have been uncomfortable and there was no way I would be able to live without him as a friend at least."

"Not many people have the strength to let go, it's the hardest thing in the world, I guess you really did love him, you gave him everything."

The blonde who was watching him smiled slightly and Treize felt his knees go weak still marvelling at the fact that this delicate desert flower could have been a gundam pilot capable of such wanton destruction but then again, he winced as his brain supplied him with several images of the blonde's gundam during the war, maybe not so delicate after all.

"I'm afraid you have me at a bit of a disadvantage Lord Winner, Quatre," he quickly corrected himself when he was urged to instantly, "I am unable to see how a pacifist heir such as yourself could have ended up as one of the most feared terrorists the world has ever known and I should like to hear such a tale, might you join me for a drink and we could talk some more."

His heart was racing and he was sure his palms were sweating, he felt like a school boy asking someone out for the first time but upon seeing a slight blush on the face of his counterpart he realised that almost anything was worth talking to this vision in front of him for longer.

"I'd love to."

"Well in that case allow me to call my driver, I know a lovely place just a few miles away that is… if you don't mind me being so presumptuous?"

"Of course not, I'll call my driver tell him to go without me."

"Well in that case…" He pulled out a mobile telephone and started to speak into the receiver.

###

Four hours later when Quatre arrived back at the house the pilots had all decided to occupy until they'd gotten themselves sorted he was walking on air. It really was a miracle that he hadn't run into Treize before, reputedly he had been round quite a few times to see Zechs and Heero but somehow he'd always missed the general, he had to admit though it was worth the wait.

And the not-so-chaste goodnight kiss he had received after Treize insisted upon walking him to the door after dropping him off was definitely worth the hell he was going to get from Duo when he walked through the door. As it was he didn't get a chance before he do anything to open it the door was pulled open and he was yanked inside by an irate American intent on blood and, even more scarily, gossip.

"Why are you four hours late? Whose was that car and why were you in theirs instead of your own?" Quatre blinked as he was steered towards the kitchen where undoubtedly a pot of coffee made to 'Duo-strength' would be waiting for him. Had Duo not seen Treize? How could he have missed him? The violet eyed boy would have been at the window the second he heard the car engine if he had had anything to do with it, he knew Treize's limo was a quiet car but Duo not hearing it was ridiculous… Then he entered the kitchen and the answer became clear. An exhausted Heero Yuy and Zechs Marquise sat at the kitchen table looking as though they would rather be in a prison cell awaiting execution than in a kitchen with a hyper pilot on a caffeine high intent on planning the wedding of the century, the looks they gave him as he entered, or rather was pushed, said clearly 'sorry we held him for as long as we could.'

Their failure to stop Duo didn't seem to make them feel enough guilt to not try to escape to their bedroom though.

"Sit down." The order from said menace-to-society had both sinking wearily into their seats again as they tried to concentrate on wedding plans, obviously seriously considering eloping.

"Now," Duo beamed at him, it was the most frightening thing he'd ever seen, "who do I need to threaten?"

"You don't need to threaten anybody Duo," surprisingly enough it was Heero who answered, "Quatre's smart and capable enough to look after himself and besides, I recognised the car before we managed to pull you away, trust me you don't have to worry about anything."

Seeing the disbelieving expression in the violet eyes Zechs joined in now sounding just as tired as his fiancé, "I recognised the car too Duo, this person isn't going to hurt Quatre trust me."

Duo's eyes narrowed, "so you both know who it is?" Heero looked like he wanted to slam his head off the table but nodded, "and you both trust him?"

Heero dipped his head and Zechs answered, "with my life."

"Alright then," Duo was obviously reluctant, "just as long as he understands that if he harms a hair on your head Q then he'll have Shinigami to deal with," he turned back round to face Heero and Zechs just in time to see their second bid for freedom in as many minutes, "and you two, sit down we still have lots to discuss."

Quatre tried not to laugh as some of Zechs' mutterings came into focus, running somewhere along the lines of evil Americans, how OZ should have employed him during the war as no one would have been able to stand up to this kind of torture and how being 'Duo'd-to-death' would probably have become the latest execution method.

"Now," Duo turned back to Quatre with a decidedly evil look in his eyes, "spill, come on did he kiss you, take you out, did you just talk, what happened? As your older brother I have the responsibility and right to pester you about your 'mysterious suitor'," he made air quotes, "until you crack and tell me everything."

"I thought that was older sisters." Quatre muttered.

Duo waved a hand airily, "potato, potahto, you have enough older sisters and anyway we're discussing a 'cute guy' aren't we?" He squealed in a mocking parody of a teenage girl.

"Better not let Relena hear you refer to the female half of the species like that," Quatre warned.

"Oh like she was any better when she first started chasing after Heero, besides you know she'd act exactly like that if she was down here and had seen what I just saw. I know exactly what you've been up to Quatre Raberba Winner."

"And what have I been up to?"

Duo hesitated, "I haven't the faintest idea but I'll find out."

"How?"

"You, my dear Quatre, are going to tell me and as for you two," he turned towards Zechs and Heero who were both sitting closely to each other with their heads on their hands on the table, "I expect you to talk to your 'friend' and warn him that if he hurts Quatre then he'll have me to deal with."

"Duo?"

"Hm," he was still glaring warningly at Heero and Zechs who still hadn't moved.

"I think they've fallen asleep."

**Owari?**

A/N Much happier wasn't it? You know the drill R&R, should I write some more? There are a thousand and one places I could go with this.


	2. Inevitable

**AN** – I know that it's short but I did promise a continuation. This is probably it though. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer/Rating/Summary**- Please see first chapter

**Inevitable**

Treize's eyes were darting between the two men as though they were his executioners.

Heero leaned forwards onto his hands but it was Zechs that spoke.

"We just want to make sure you won't hurt him."

"We're not going to ask if you love him," Heero continued, leaning back as Zechs watched Treize earnestly. "It's too early for that but you'd better be sure that you're not going to hurt him.

Treize eyed him warily and Heero chuckled briefly. "Oh, it's not me you need to worry about. You hurt him and I'll kill you. Duo's another story.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Are you sure about this?" Quatre muttered softly. "I'll understand if you aren't."

Treize gripped his hand tighter. "Of course I'm sure."

Quatre watched him out of the corner of his eye uneasily. Despite his assurances Treize was looking an unhealthy shade of green.

Then again, too late now. The blonde pilot caught sight of Duo coming towards them.

He had hoped that with the last minute preparations for the wedding Duo would be too busy.

Lord knows the braided pilot had enough problems. The least of which was keeping Heero Yuy locked up and out of trouble until the ceremony.

Duo clearly hadn't been thinking at first because he'd planted Heero in a cupboard with no windows and simply locked the door. Then he'd told a servant to keep an eye on it.

Heero had arched an eyebrow as the door had swung shut, a wicked grin on his face but Duo hadn't even been watching.

Quatre had opened his mouth to say something but the violet-eyed teen had been off before he'd had the chance.

Two minutes later Heero had appeared next to Duo. Duo had done a double take and marched him off back to the cupboard, shouting all the way about knocking out Quatre's staff.

When they'd reached the cupboard the man had been standing outside it, perfectly fine and more than a little surprised to see Duo, Heero and Quatre coming down the corridor.

Hesitantly, Quatre had peeked inside the cupboard, half expecting to see a hole in the wall but it looked perfect.

Heero still hadn't told him how he'd gotten out.

He'd planned to have a closer look but a quick check of his watch had revealed that Treize would be arriving so he'd gone out to meet him.

He hadn't expected Treize to grab his hand, uncaring of who may be watching.

The General had gone white now as he watched Duo storm towards him.

Personally, Quatre was feeling a little apprehensive himself.

But the first words out of Duo's mouth were not what he'd been expecting.

"I get it!"

Quatre and Treize exchanged glances, confused.

But Duo wasn't finished. "Heero and Zechs, Relena and Dorothy, You and Treize… I think I saw Tro smiling at Une earlier too."

Quatre frowned, wondering if the stress of keeping Heero and Zechs from eloping as well as planning the wedding of the century had finally gotten to his friend.

"Duo…" Treize started cautiously.

But Duo was smiling. "Of course you were gonna hook up with Treize."

"What do you mean?" Treize asked warily.

Duo grinned at him. "Well you should know T-Babe, you got it too."

"Got what?"

"Well," Duo shrugged. "It's gotta be some kind of an enemy kink hasn't it?"

And with that he was gone, leaving Quatre and Treize staring after him with raised eyebrows.


End file.
